


Sexy Flirteo

by KiriAsakura



Series: Modern Thilbo/Richartin Couples [25]
Category: Sherlock (TV) RPF, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: 2010s, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Attraction, Boys In Love, Crushes, Dating, Declarations Of Love, Destiny, Dinner, During The Hobbit, England (Country), Falling In Love, Fate, Fate & Destiny, First Dates, First Meetings, Flirting, Inspired by The Hobbit, London, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Opposites Attract, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Pre-The Hobbit, Pretending to Be Gay, Random Encounters, Secret Crush, Seduction, Sexy, Sweet, Sweet/Hot, The Hobbit References, audition, british love, casting, flirtation
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:29:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiriAsakura/pseuds/KiriAsakura
Summary: [Antes de que comenzara el rodaje, Armitage dice que se reunió con Martin Freeman para cenar. Este último aparentemente había leído su guión, pero Armitage no. Freeman simplemente lo miró y dijo: "Oh, tienes mucho que hacer", lo que hizo que entrara en pánico por un momento.]El destino de Richard y Martin siempre fue ser Thorin y Bilbo. Su atracción siempre es mutua, fuerte e inmediata, porque probablemente sus almas están unidas desde la Tierra Media hasta su nacimiento en la Inglaterra de 1971, con solo 17 días de diferencia, y en cada nueva vida. Desde ese primer momento en que se conocen en el casting convocado por Peter Jackson, inician un coqueteo recíproco e intenso, que inconscientemente habían estado esperando durante mucho tiempo.  Y pronto van a cenar juntos, y…bueno, la sexy seducción es inevitable ;)
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins & Thorin Oakenshield, Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Richard Armitage/Martin Freeman
Series: Modern Thilbo/Richartin Couples [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/267553
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	Sexy Flirteo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pesar de que un fuerte dolor aqueja su espalda, Richard acude a hacer el casting para obtener el rol de Thorin Oakenshield. Inesperadamente se encuentra con Martin ese mismo día y este amablemente le ofrece una ayuda muy especial. Ambos se ven envueltos en un coqueto mutuo que inconscientemente habían estado esperando durante mucho tiempo. La atracción mutua es fuerte e inmediata. Su destino siempre fue ser Thorin y Bilbo, y reunirse de nuevo en cada nueva vida.

**Capítulo 1—Inevitable atracción**

**Londres, verano 2010**

El maldito dolor de su espalda seguía acribillándolo persistente. La noche anterior no había podido dormir muy bien debido a ello, pero aun así esta mañana se había levantado temprano para acudir al llamado al que lo habían citado, y del cual no podía deslindarse. El dolor de su espalda era tan fuerte que incluso había pedido a su agente que por favor intercediera por él ante Peter Jackson para poder verlo al siguiente día, para así recuperarse un poco y tener un mucho mejor desempeño en la audición. Sin embargo, su agente le había informado que desafortunadamente eso no podía ser posible pues Peter estaba dejando la ciudad y no volvería sino hasta varias semanas después por lo que el casting era urgente. A pesar de su malestar, Richard no quería perder esta gran oportunidad, pues se trataba de un papel que podría ser muy importante para su carrera, la audición para hacer el papel de Thorin Oakenshield, el líder de una banda de enanos en el universo de Tolkien, en El Hobbit, la entrega de películas que hacía no mucho se había anunciado realizar.

Pero pese a su gran entusiasmo y deseo por obtener el papel, Richard no estaba muy seguro de poder obtenerlo, debido a su estatura que no lo hacía lucir como un enano en lo absoluto sino todo lo contrario, y debido también a que el personaje originalmente se describía casi como un viejo. Sin embargo, estaba ilusionado por hacer la audición y agradecía mucho la oportunidad. Hacía unos días Peter Jackson lo había invitado a audicionar, y al fin había llegado el día.

Peter le había asignado un día en que pudiera asistir, ya que su agenda había estado algo ocupada durante las últimas semanas, aunque, a decir verdad, su agenda siempre estaba ocupada porque siendo un adicto a su trabajo jamás paraba. Desde hacía varias semanas había estado filmando la novena temporada de la afamada serie “Spooks”, donde para su mala suerte recién se había lastimado fuertemente la espalda al realizar una escena de riesgo. Durante toda su carrera había estado expuesto a escenas de ese tipo, porque siempre asumía papeles fuertes, como su papel como el heroico sargento John Porter, en la entonces recién estrenada serie para Sky, Strike Back, que había filmado en Johannesburgo desde hacía casi un año atrás.

Filmar en Johannesburgo había sido un reto mucho mayor, debido a la dificultad de las escenas, al duro entrenamiento físico que había tenido que hacer para llevarlas a cabo, y a las hostiles condiciones en las que había tenido que filmar, en un clima seco y sumamente caluroso, donde todo el tiempo parecía como si estuviese dentro de un horno, nada comparado al clima usualmente frío de Inglaterra. Y así había tenido que rodar durante cinco meses, desde agosto hasta diciembre de 2009, incluso ese año había tenido que pasar su cumpleaños allá. Nunca paraba de trabajar, incluso, justo cuando había terminado de rodar la octava temporada de la serie Spooks, había tomado el vuelo hacia Johannesburgo y a su regreso había tenido que retomar la filmación de la novena temporada de Spooks casi de inmediato. Pero, de cualquier forma, filmar Spooks era casi tan rudo como filmar Strike Back, y había tenido que seguir filmando durante los últimos meses en Londres y en locaciones cercanas, y justamente hacía tan sólo un par de días, se había lastimado la espalda al realizar una toma. Muchas veces había sufrido ciertas lesiones al filmar, le había pasado en innumerables ocasiones a lo largo de su carrera, pero ésta era una de esas veces en las que el dolor parecía más persistente de lo normal. Realmente nunca se había quejado por eso, además de que le gustaba hacer la mayoría de sus propias tomas de riesgo, siempre entregaba lo mejor de sí en cada filmación y en cada personaje, pero por ahora lo que realmente le preocupaba era que el dolor que lo aquejaba menguara su desempeño en el casting para Thorin Oakenshield que estaba a punto de realizar, porque, aunque no estaba seguro de obtener el papel, realmente deseaba quedarse con él. Había sido un fan de Tolkien desde que tenía memoria, y el hobbit, sobre todo, era una de sus libros favoritos desde que era un niño. Pensaba que sería realmente fantástico dejar de lado un poco el papel de guapo hombre de acción y símbolo sexual para adentrarse en un mundo más fantástico, como lo era la Tierra Media. Ser un actor implicaba tomar todo tipo de papeles, y ciertamente si tenía que transformarse en un enano viejo con un montón de maquillaje no le importaba. Lo único que le importaba era ser parte de ese mágico universo ficticio.

Había tomado algunos analgésicos para contrarrestar el fuerte dolor en su espalda y brazos, aunque luego pensó que tal vez tampoco había sido muy bueno tomar tantos analgésicos pues podría causarle reacciones inesperadas como somnolencia, y eso tampoco sería bueno para su desempeño en el casting. Aun así, estaba totalmente dispuesto a dar lo mejor de sí.

Pese a su molestia, Richard prefirió tomar su auto y conducir por sí mismo en lugar de tomar un taxi, para dirigirse hacia los Pinewood Studios donde se estaban realizando los castings. Tenía que conducir durante un largo rato porque dichos estudios quedaban algo alejados de su casa, pero conducir por la ciudad era una de las cosas que siempre disfrutaba, aunque ese día había decidido conducir su auto más viejo que ya estaba algo deteriorado, en lugar del hermoso Mercedes Benz que había adquirido hacia no mucho, porque le resultaba más cómodo ir en un auto menos ostentoso para hacer una simple audición.

Luego de conducir durante todo ese transcurso, al fin llegó a los estudios. Al bajar del auto no pudo evitar respingar un poco debido al dolor que le aquejaba su espalda. Aunque lo estaba resistiendo bien, ciertamente comenzaba a fastidiarse. Pero tenía que seguir resistiendo hasta que el dolor desapareciera, y seguro eso no ocurriría ese día. Tal vez tendría que soportarlo durante el resto de la semana.

—¡diablos! Creo que si este maldito dolor sigue así voy a tener que ir con el médico otra vez para que me recete otra cosa, algo más fuerte— dijo mientras cerraba la portezuela de su auto – tendré que ir también al quiropráctico

Luego echó un vistazo al panorama, hacía tiempo que no acudía a esos estudios y ciertamente el lugar se veía algo cambiado, seguro habían hecho mejoras en el lugar. A esa hora del día hacía buen clima, no faltaba mucho para que comenzara el medio día, y el cielo estaba despejado con un radiante sol pese a que era la época en que los días comenzarían a volverse cada vez más lluviosos hasta la llegada del otoño.

Richard había tenido cierta dificultad para encontrar un buen lugar dónde estacionar su auto, y había encontrado un sitio algo alejado de la entrada al edificio principal. Se dio cuenta de que había bastantes autos estacionados y supuso que eso significaba que debía haber varios asistentes al casting, además de los que iban a ser empleados para otras actividades en la producción dentro de las filmaciones. Ciertamente estaba acostumbrado a ello, pero extrañamente en esta ocasión se sentía muy impaciente y ansioso.

Quería ser lo más optimista posible y pensar que todo iba a ir muy bien.

Richard se dio cuenta de que debido a esa ubicación tenía que caminar bastante hasta la entrada del edificio donde se le había asignado. Miró su reloj y notó que pese a todo había llegado muy a tiempo, incluso un poco temprano, y se dirigió al lugar.

Durante el tramo no se encontró con ningún rostro conocido, salvo con alguna que otra persona que seguro trabajaba detrás de cámaras, en la intendencia o en la parte administrativa. Se preguntó si dentro del casting estaría algún compañero conocido del medio con el cual ya hubiera trabajado antes.

—disculpe, vengo a hacer el casting. Aquí está la invitación del señor Peter Jackson y Phillipa— explicó Richard a alguien de la recepción. La encargada revisó la nota y corroboró la invitación, además que hizo notar un poco su alegría por ver que Richard estaba a punto de hacer el casting.

—oh, sí, claro. Pase por aquí, por favor, lo llamaremos en un momento en cuanto el señor Peter salga del estudio— indicó la encargada amablemente.

—gracias, señorita— agradeció Richard con una sonrisa afable.

—por cierto, soy una fan suya. Espero con ansias la nueva temporada de Spooks— expresó ella.

Richard rio con cierta vergüenza.

—me alegra que la espere con ansias— respondió Richard con una sonrisa más pronunciada.

—Estuvo usted maravilloso en Strike Back— añadió la chica, más emocionada.

—Es muy grato saber que le guste— dijo él, más risueño.

—pero por favor, tome asiento, señor— señaló la encargada, indicándole amablemente donde se encontraban los asientos.

—sí, gracias— Richard le sonrió de nuevo con caballerosidad y luego se dirigió hacia uno de los sofás. Tuvo que sentarse con cuidado para no hacer notar que el dolor de su espalda lo estaba matando. Era un actor después de todo y sabía bien cómo disimular, pese a que el dolor realmente estaba siendo infernal.

Richard estuvo sentado en aquel sofá durante algunos minutos, procurando mantener la misma posición con la cual se sentía menos adolecido. De fondo se escuchaba suave música que ambientaba el lugar. En un momento decidió que era buena idea tomar una revista que se encontraba cerca sobre una mesita y comenzó a hojearla mientras seguía esperando. En la portada se anunciaba otra nueva serie que recién se había estrenado hacía pocos días, Sherlock, la nueva y moderna versión de BBC, poco después de que la suya, Strike Back, se hubiera transmitido. En la portada se presentaba a los actores Benedict Cumberbatch y Martin Freeman caracterizados como Sherlock Holmes y John Watson respectivamente. La serie había tenido un relativo éxito hasta ese momento, y, de hecho, Richard la había visto desde la primera transmisión.

—ah, espero que Peter no esté muy ocupado y que no tarde mucho, o que al menos mientras tanto los analgésicos me hagan mejor efecto— dijo Richard para sí mismo mientras seguía observando aquella portada de la revista que ahora descasaba en su regazo. No pudo evitar sonreír un poco de lado al observar aquella portada. La idea de un Sherlock ambientado en la época actual le seguía divirtiendo, además de que admiraba el trabajo actoral que Benedict y Martin habían hecho desde el primer episodio, y, aunque no lo admitiera, Martin lo había atraído de una forma que no podía explicarse. El rubio resultaba ser una especie de extraño imán para él, y de hecho lo había sido desde hacía tiempo, desde aquellas otras veces en que lo había visto en algunos programas de TV, o aquellas veces en que había visto varias de las películas en donde había participado, que habían tenido un relativo éxito en el Reino Unido. Nunca había trabajado con él, y no se imaginaba si algún día pudieran coincidir, aunque sí lo había visto de lejos en innumerables ocasiones en los pasillos de BBC o ITV, e incluso en eventos importantes como los BAFTA, como el último que había sido en febrero pasado, pero siempre desde lejos, sin interacción alguna con él. Aunque, lo cierto era que durante años había querido saludarlo en varias ocasiones en alguno de esos pasillos, pero la verdad era que nunca se había atrevido a ello, y eso tampoco podía explicárselo.

—Martin se ve muy bien en estas fotos, también Benedict se ve bien, por supuesto— decía Richard para sus adentros mientras observaba las fotos de la revista—¡Martin siempre se ve tan…tierno! — pensaba una y otra vez, para luego reírse un poco de sí mismo por no poder evitar opinar eso. No podía sentir un poco de inconsciente envidia de ver que al parecer Benedict y Martin proyectaban muy buena química juntos, sobre todo para ser la primera temporada de una serie tan controvertida presentando a un Sherlock Holmes actual y no victoriano como siempre había sido presentado tan icónicamente.

—ah, este maldito dolor— no podía evitar quejarse del dolor, aunque lo hacía internamente para que nadie lo notara—en verdad voy a parecer una mierda en el casting.

—Richard Armitage— lo saludó de pronto una suave y melodiosa voz juvenil. Richard alzó la mirada hacia dicha persona, aquella voz le había resultado sin duda muy familiar, y entonces se dio cuenta de que para su gran sorpresa se trataba del mismo Martin Freeman, que se encontraba justo frente a él, sonriéndole con cordialidad.

—¡hey, qué sorpresa! — expresó Richard sonriente, al tiempo que se levantaba de su lugar, y acto seguido extendió amablemente su mano derecha para saludarlo —¡Hola, Martin! — añadió animosamente. Aunque no lo dijera, la repentina presencia de Martin, y el hecho de que se había acercado a saludarlo directamente, acababa de emocionarlo.

La sonrisa del rubio se pronunció un poco más, y respondió al saludo, y extendió su mano derecha para saludarlo también cordialmente, como siempre hacía con todo mundo, pese a ser zurdo.

Ambos sintieron el contacto de sus manos estrechándose en ese cordial saludo por primera vez, y aunque no lo dijeran, para ambos había sido un contacto muy agradable, y aunque no lo dijeran tampoco, ambos habían tenido internamente el impulso de saludarse con un beso en la mejilla, pero se habían resistido a hacerlo. Los dos notaron que era la primera vez que estando frente a frente notaban que la diferencia de estaturas entre ambos era evidente.

—buenos días— dijo Martin—aunque técnicamente ya es medio día— agregó luego de ver la hora marcada en el reloj que se encontraba en una pared.

—Sí. Oh, justo acababa de verte en esta revista— señaló Richard, aún tenía la revista en mano.

—Oh, esa revista— dijo el rubio tocando por un momento la revista, aunque pronto posó sus manos detrás de su espalda, una evidente postura beta para ocultar un poco de su nerviosismo —Y…amm, ¿Vienes al casting? — inquirió Martin con curiosidad, su sonrisa no se había desdibujado. Evidentemente no había sido necesario presentar sus nombres porque ambos conocían acerca del otro por ser relativamente famosos en el medio.

Richard soltó una breve risa nerviosa.

—sí, precisamente por eso estoy aquí. Peter Jackson y Phillipa me invitaron y…bueno, estoy aquí. Hoy es el día— explicó Richard, su sonrisa amigable se mantenía, Martin se dio cuenta entonces que Richard realmente era un tipo muy agradable fuera de ese semblante fuerte y serio que usualmente proyectaba en sus personajes, que sin embargo también le gustaba.

—ah, ¡eso es realmente fantástico! — expresó el rubio con entusiasmo, ciertamente enterarse de que Richard estaba haciendo casting para El Hobbit lo emocionó mucho.

—espero hacerlo bien y quedarme con el papel, o al menos con algún otro dentro de la película— dijo Richard. La sonrisa de Martin lo estaba poniendo un poco más nervioso.

—estoy seguro de que lo obtendrás. ¡Te deseo toda la suerte!— dijo Martin ferviente, y luego se atrevió a posar suavemente su mano sobre el brazo de Richard por un instante.

—muchas gracias— respondió el moreno un poco tímido, debido a los buenos deseos de Martin y por su amigable caricia sobre su brazo.

Martin realmente se sentía muy emocionado de pensar que Richard podría quedarse con un papel dentro de la filmación, porque tal vez esa sería la primera vez que al fin podría tener la oportunidad de trabajar junto a él, muy de cerca, en una super producción en la que podrían convivir durante mucho tiempo. La verdad era que a Martin le gustaba Richard desde hacía mucho tiempo y al igual que él lo había visto en innumerables ocasiones por los pasillos y en diversos eventos, pero jamás se había atrevido a hablarle. Sin duda Martin estaba convencido de que Richard era su tipo desde el primer momento en que lo había visto años atrás, sumamente atractivo, pero además fuerte, serio y seductor.

—y… ¿para qué papel vas a audicionar?— indagó el rubio, ansioso por saber.

—jaja, seguro te sonará ridículo, pero…audiciono para…para Thorin Oakenshield— reveló Richard al fin, soltando una breve risita al final, pues pese a todo no podía dejar de estar incrédulo en tener oportunidad de quedarse con el papel. Realmente no podía quitarse de la cabeza la idea de que la idea parecía ridícula para un tipo de su estatura.

Pero a Martin no le pareció ridículo en absoluto, y por el contrario su emoción se incrementó mucho más, porque si Richard obtenía tal papel sus posibilidades de estar juntos eran mucho mayores de lo que hubiera imaginado y lo sabía muy bien porque de hecho él en cambio estaba casi completamente seguro de obtener su papel como Bilbo Baggins, el protagonista principal de entrega de películas, el hobbit en el que toda la trama gira, aunque todavía no había sido revelado ni a él ni a los demás.

—¡oh! ¡No es ridículo en absoluto! ¡Me parece que harías un excelente papel como Thorin! Sí, te queda perfecto— exclamó el rubio contento y entonces se animó a darle una palmadita de camaradería en el hombro a Richard.

Richard rio un poco de nuevo con algo de vergüenza.

—jaja gracias, pero no lo sé, mi estatura tal vez no ayude mucho— expresó un poco soslayado para ocultar un poco su risita nerviosa.

—¡seguro que lo obtendrás! — Martin continuaba tratando de animarlo.

—y…tú estás haciendo casting, ¿no? — inquirió Richard curioso, aunque él intuía que Martin podría haber audicionado para el hobbit mismo.

Martin sonrió pícaramente, aunque tratando de no parecer un presuntuoso.

—sí…de hecho, ya terminé mi casting hace algunos días— dijo Martin, pausando un poco sus palabras, no quería sonar apresurado.

Richard sonrió más.

—¿puedo preguntar para cual papel? — indagó.

Martin volvió a sonreír un poco pícaro.

—para Bilbo Baggins, el hobbit— reveló el rubio al fin.

—oh, ¡eso parece absolutamente genial! – exclamó Richard ante su revelación —ahora que lo dices realmente te queda el papel. Jaja ahora simplemente no puedo imaginar a nadie más representando al hobbit más que a ti— comentó sincero y entusiasmado.

Martin no pudo evitar reír un poco, ni tampoco pudo evitar sonrojarse, después de todo estaba comprobando, tal vez una vez más, que tener a Richard en frente realmente lo ponía nervioso, porque siempre era imponente y porque hacía mucho que lo atraía físicamente, pues en verdad siempre había sido muy guapo.

—aww muchas gracias, Rich…—musitó el rubio aun riendo un poco nervioso. Además, las palabras de Richard realmente lo habían halagado y emocionado.

—bien…de verdad deseo que te vaya muy bien y que te quedes con el papel— dijo Richard.

—jaja, estoy casi seguro de que lo obtendré— bromeó Martin, ahora como jugueteando coquetamente.

A decir verdad, realmente estaba seguro de que las probabilidades de quedarse con el papel eran altas, pues, de hecho, Peter Jackson lo había elegido desde hacía tiempo atrás, por sugerencia de Guillermo del Toro, y que de hecho al parecer debido a que Martin se encontraba entonces filmando para Sherlock, habían preferido retrasar la producción con tal de obtenerlo exclusivamente a él en el papel estelar. Pero Martin no estaba dispuesto a contarle esto a Richard, al menos no por el momento, porque ciertamente no quería sonar pretencioso, mucho menos porque realmente deseaba causar la mejor impresión en un sujeto tan asediado como el guapo peli-negro, que realmente le gustaba tanto, mucho más ahora que al fin estaba interactuando directamente con él por vez primera. Además, aun con todo esto a su favor, también cabía la posibilidad de que al final no se quedara con el papel, haciéndolo quedar aún más cretino ante Richard.

—okay…ah ahora estoy más nervioso sólo de saber que podría trabajar a tu lado— comentó Richard bromeando. Ahora él era quien denotaba un cierto nerviosismo, algo que para Martin resultó una especie de sorpresa, pues nunca hubiera imaginado que pudiera atestiguar siquiera un ápice de nerviosismo en un tipo tan alto, fornido, guapo, serio e imponente como Richard, a quien usualmente se lo veía actuando en papeles fuertes llenos de acción. Ese pequeño aspecto sólo logró encantar más a Martin, y de alguna forma, hacerlo entrar un poco más en confianza con él, dándole un motivo más para coquetearle.

—jaja Richard, me halagas…ah, pero seguro te irá bien. Eres un hombre imponente, seguro eso es lo que Peter necesita para que hagas el papel del líder de los enanos en sus películas— expresó el rubio más audaz, atreviéndose a tocar de nuevo el brazo de Richard por un momento, lo cual le resultó excitante, sobre todo porque la camisa que Richard estaba vistiendo se ceñía muy bien a su musculoso cuerpo. Richard por su parte, ante la emoción que la pequeña charla con Martin le causaba casi parecía olvidarse un poco del martirizante dolor que aquejaba a su espalda.

—muchas gracias, Martin. Eres muy tiern…muy amable, quiero decir— balbuceó Richard.

—no tienes que agradecer, Rich, es verdad, He visto varios de tus trabajos desde siempre. Ah, sobre todo las más recientes, Spooks y Strike Back. ¡Siempre eres un hombre tan sorprendente! — dijo Martin con coquetería.

—¿ah y te gustaron? — inquirió Richard con risa nerviosa.

—sí, por su puesto ¡muy buenas series! Yo no podría hacer actuaciones que requieran tanta acción. Ahh, y todos esos posters promocionales por todo Londres…eres un hombre muy intrépido y atractivo, Rich— comentó el rubio vehemente.

—ah, bueno, no lo soy tanto realmente en vida real, soy un tipo normal, aunque…es verdad que todas esas escenas requirieron de gran disciplina…— Richard se sintió más nervioso, aunque trató de disimularlo.

—puedo imaginarlo…eres todo un hombre de acción— comentó Martin con un tono más dulce y coqueto.

—jaja solo me meto en el papel— Richard volvió a parecer burlón, para disimular su nerviosismo.

—actor de método, ¿huh? — indagó el rubio divertido y un poco provocativo.

—algo así, aunque el método solo lo uso en pantalla, porque fuera de ella soy distinto, solitario y algo nerd— explicó Richard, un poco más relajado.

—eso es cool también. Me gusta la gente así, centrada. Ah, pero seguramente para esos papeles debes tener mucho entrenamiento físico

—sí, procuro ser disciplinado en eso, jaja por fortuna la pesadilla de rodar Strike Back en Sudáfrica ya terminó— señaló Richard.

—debió ser duro…

—jaja sí…5 infernales meses con escenas pesadas y un ambiente tan caliente como un maldito horno— explicó el moreno.

—y además nunca paras, imagino que el rodaje de ‘Spooks’ fue casi en el mismo intervalo— dijo el rubio curioso.

—ciertamente, luego de rodar en Sudáfrica tuve que rodar ‘Spooks’ aquí en Londres…y esta temporada fue especialmente difícil…— en ese momento Richard no pudo evitar hacer notar su molestia en su espalda. Su expresión en su rostro denotó el dolor y tampoco pudo evitar quejarse un poco y llevarse una mano detrás de su cuello —agh—

—¿pasa algo malo? — inquirió el rubio preocupado.

—ah, descuida. Es solo que durante el rodaje de una escena de ‘Spooks’ que filmé recientemente, me lastimé la espalda. Fue algo fuerte en ese momento, pero pasará— explicó el moreno — _y espero que pronto_ — pensó

—oh, ¡qué mal! ¿Fuiste al médico? ¿Te recetó algo? — indagó el rubio, ahora un poco ansioso.

—sí, me recetó varios analgésicos, Estoy lleno de un cóctel de ellos ahora mismo, pero en momentos parecen no hacerme mucho efecto…— explicó Richard.

—¿solo analgésicos tomados? ¿Ningún producto tópico? ¿algún ungüento? —preguntó el rubio.

—solo cápsulas

—ah, mira, justo tengo un ungüento con lidocaína y mentol en mi bolso. Es muy efectivo, seguro te ayudará— dijo el rubio dulcemente.

—¿de verdad? Ah, gracias, Martin— expresó Richard sonriente, mientras veía cómo Martin sacaba dicho ungüento de su bolso. Richard no sabía si encantarse más por el buen ofrecimiento de Martin, por la dulce forma en que se lo había ofrecido o porque traía consigo un bolso color beige que le sentaba muy bien.

—este ungüento lo utilicé hace no mucho para aliviar una lesión en mi tobillo, que me provoqué también al rodar una escena. Me alivió rápidamente, por eso lo llevo en mi bolso siempre desde entonces, seguro a ti también te ayudará—dijo Martin dándole el pequeño frasco.

Richard volvió a sonreír. La forma en que Martin lo había dicho y su dulce tono de voz realmente lo tenían cautivado. A decir verdad, Martin siempre lo había cautivado de una manera inusual desde la primera vez que lo había visto en algún programa de TV hacía varios años atrás y tal vez por esa razón desde entonces había tenido cierto deseo de conocerlo. Ahora que al fin lo tenía en frente casi no sabía cómo actuar.

—ah, muchas gracias, de nuevo— expresó Richard, con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa. Temió de pronto que Martin pudiera notar su nerviosismo, sin embargo, lo sabía encubrir bien —lo usaré en cuanto llegue a casa…— dijo soslayado la mirada por un instante quizá con el afán inconsciente de hacer pasar desapercibido un poco de su nerviosismo.

—jaja, ¿pero no dices que el dolor te está matando ahora? ¿por qué esperar entonces hasta volver a casa? Lo indicado sería que lo utilices ahora mismo, justo antes de que llegue tu turno de entrar a hacer la audición— dijo el rubio animoso y un poco enérgico.

—jaja tienes razón, pero ¿cómo puedo aplicarlo en mi espalda ahora mismo? — preguntó el peli-negro, entre risitas nerviosas.

—yo puedo ayudarte— respondió Martin, con cierto toque de coquetería, y aventurándose de nuevo a posar su mano sobre el brazo de Richard por un instante. Y esta vez además se atrevió a estrujarlo un poco.

La risa nerviosa de Richard se pronunció un poco más, aunque no lo quisiera, pero Martin no prestó atención a ello, porque estaba distraído por la atracción que Richard siempre ejercía en él, por esa seductora mirada azulada, esa piel bronceada, ese pelo negro y esa diferencia de estaturas, pero sobre todo por ese atlético cuerpo que se ceñía tan bien a su ajustada camisa. Todo eso realmente lo incitaba más a seguir utilizando ese tono de coquetería con él.

Richard por su parte no podía evitar sentirse inevitablemente provocado por la coquetería del dulce rubio. Inconscientemente se sentía incitado a continuar el juego.

—¿a qué te refieres?— indagó Richard, usando un tono seductor también, algo ciertamente innato en él.

—ah, quiero decir que puedo ayudarte yo mismo a aplicarlo…sobre tu espalda, por su puesto— respondió el rubio, con un poco más de coqueteo.

—¿aquí? — Richard trató de no sonar de nuevo nervioso, pero no puedo evitar sonreír.

—jaja tal vez…— definitivamente Martin estaba jugando.

—jaja, bueno es que…— el moreno rió de nuevo un poco nervioso, aunque a pesar de eso jamás dejaba de ser atractivo.

—jaja está bien, no te preocupes. No planeaba hacerlo en el pasillo. Vamos a un pequeño cubículo, ven, por aquí es el camino— reveló el rubio al fin. Quería seguir jugando con esa vacilación, pero también deseaba poder estar más a solas con el guapo moreno encerrados en dicho cubículo, donde por supuesto tendrían mucha más privacidad y donde sin duda podría seguir incitándolo y divirtiéndose con ello. Además, aun si Richard todavía no había aceptado su propuesta, Martin ya se estaba imaginando lo bien que sería poder masajear un poco su fuerte y ancha espalda.

—¿un cubículo? — indagó Richard, divertido, pero algo incrédulo.

—ja, sí. Verás, Peter me prestó un cubículo esta mañana. Me dijo que podía esperarlo ahí mientras era llamado por él, y me dijo que podía usarlo cuanto quisiera. Incluso me dio las llaves. Ahí podemos tener mayor privacidad y aplicártelo. Vamos, hay café y galletas ahí. Te gustará— dijo el rubio, sugerente, atreviéndose a estrujar un poco más el brazo de Richard, sin brusquedad, más bien en señal de camaradería, aunque en él no podía dejar de parecer incitador.

Richard continuó con una expresión divertida e incrédula, pero definitivamente estaba dispuesto a aceptar.

—okay, de acuerdo. Vamos— replicó, pronunciando de nuevo su galante sonrisa. Había disfrutado mucho el temerario toque de Martin, por lo que no pudo resistirse a ser él esta vez quien posara su mano por un momento sobre la espalda del rubio mientras ambos se encaminaban hacia dicho cubículo. Martin lo disfrutó mucho también.

—bien, aquí es…— anunció el rubio al llegar y pronto abrió la puerta.

—gracias, Martin— dijo Richard mientras entraban al lugar, notando que en verdad se trataba de un cubículo muy pequeño, pero que parecía confortable, únicamente con un sofá para descansar y un pequeño escritorio —ah, no mentiste sobre el café y las galletas— comentó Richard ocurrente y sonriente, con la intención de continuar con su amena conversación.

—ja, puedo servirte cuanto gustes— dijo el rubio, usando su melodioso tono de voz de nuevo, y asegurándose de cerrar la puerta.

—gracias, aunque por ahora lo único que realmente necesito es que me ayudes con ese mágico ungüento, ya que el casting comenzará pronto, y esta maldita espalda me sigue matando— dijo Richard, sonriéndole seductor.

—ciertamente por eso cerré la puerta, estoy seguro de que no quieres que alguien nos vea en esta situación— bromeó el rubio, coqueto y sonriente.

—ja, ja, no me importa mucho, pero tal vez sí es mejor así— expresó Richard.

—así nadie nos interrumpirá— pronunció el rubio, sugerente.

Richard esbozó su seductora sonrisa de nuevo. No podía admitirlo aún pero realmente Martin siempre ejercía una inexplicable atracción en él. Tampoco podía admitir que estar a solas con él en ese reducido lugar lo inquietaba, y a la vez lo emocionaba.

—bien, comencemos— dijo Richard, de pronto sacándose la camisa, dejando al descubierto su bien trabajado cuerpo, algo que Martin ciertamente no esperaba y que inevitablemente lo ruborizó y lo puso nervioso, sin embargo, no podía evitar admitir que lo disfrutaba, y que le emocionaba sobremanera comprobar que efectivamente Richard era mucho más atractivo en persona, y aún más teniéndolo en frente, y a solas para él. No podía creer que tan fácil y tan pronto estaba a punto de tener el mejor pretexto para palpar ese alto y musculoso cuerpo, que tenía algunos rasguños y cicatrices derivados de sus más recientes filmaciones.

—bien, date vuelta, por favor— dijo el rubio sonriente, esforzándose por ocultar su evidente nerviosismo. Richard obedeció y se giró, dándole la espalda, esperando por sentir las manos embadurnadas del rubio palpando su piel desnuda.

—de acuerdo— respondió Richard.

—bien, empecemos…sólo…dame…un segundo…espera un poco, por favor— expresó Martin tratando de abrir el frasco con ungüento, sus manos estaban torpes ante el nerviosismo que tener a Richard en frente le causaba. Richard no pudo ver cómo el rubio estaba teniendo dificultad para abrir el envase, aunque lo intuyó. De cualquier forma, no comentaría nada al respecto, pero le pareció divertido imaginar a Martin tratando de abrirlo.

Pronto comenzó a sentir las manos de Martin sobre su desnuda piel, y el ungüento no tardó en hacer efecto de sensación de frescura debido al mentol.

—ahh…se siente…tan bien— musitó Richard, apenas comenzando a sentir las manos de Martin recorriendo su espalda. La sensación estaba resultando inmediatamente placentera, pero no se atrevía a expresarlo por completo.

—tú me dices qué partes son las que más te están haciendo sufrir y yo trataré de hacer lo mejor que pueda— masculló el rubio dulcemente masajeando sobre su piel.

—ahh, pues…prácticamente me duele toda la maldita puta espalda – dijo Richard esbozando una sonrisa mezcla de ironía y goce por la sensación, sin duda estaba descubriendo que las manos de Martin masajeando su espalda desnuda realmente se sentía mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado —ah, perdona por mi burdo vocabulario— añadió.

Martin rió un poco.

—¿lo dices por la palabrota? Jaja no hay problema, yo digo palabrotas todo el tiempo…— dijo Martin divertido, realmente le parecía sexy cada vez que Richard se expresaba así, así como también le había parecido incitador que de pronto tratara de disculparse con él por ello, y ese tono de voz grave y masculino que ya lo enloquecía, realmente todo en Richard siempre le había resultado sexy y justo ahora que estaban a solas enclaustrados en ese pequeño cubículo en una situación tan intima le resultaba mucho más sensual que nada en el mundo. Por esa razón simplemente no quería desperdiciar ni un solo momento de este exclusivo masaje que ahora mismo le estaba brindando.

—jaja te he escuchado alguna vez, aunque es algo que simplemente no podría esperar de una voz tan dulce como la tuya— expresó Richard divertido, aunque a oídos de Martin jamás dejaba de sonar seductor y eso sólo lo incitaba más.

—¿de verdad te parece dulce mi voz? — susurró el rubio más cerca de su oído, con indudable sensualidad. Sus manos simplemente no podían dejar de masajear sobre la espalda de Richard, que no dejaba de admirar, estaba comprobando que en verdad era ancha y fuerte, así como también podía comprobar que estaba algo quemada por el sol y que ciertos rasguños y cicatrices eran notables.

—mucho…tienes una voz poco usual en un hombre, y debo decir que me agrada, sí, me agrada bastante— masculló Richard, tratando de disimular el goce que sentía gracias al masaje que Martin le estaba dando que sin duda era maravilloso.

Martin se puso más nervioso y rió un poco, sin dejar que sus manos hicieran su trabajo. Realmente Richard acababa de halagarlo. En ese justo momento agradecía que Richard no pudiera ver su sonrojo.

—me halagas, Rich— expresó el rubio sonriente.

—sólo soy sincero, me gusta serlo siempre

—ah, por cierto, espero que mis manos no sean muy ásperas…

—ja, para nada…se sienten maravillosas. Tus manos deben ser mucho más tersas que las mías, sin duda. No quiero menospreciar tu trabajo en absoluto, ni quiero que creas que soy un maldito cretino, pero estoy seguro que no has tenido que rodar en un inhóspito lugar lleno de tierra, lodo, montón de putas piedras filosas y un maldito calor infernal durante meses, lo cual me alegra, porque así tus manos se conservan tan suaves como las siento ahora— comentó Richard.

Martin sintió ruborizarse más, pero también se sintió más temerario a masajear la espalda del moreno con mayor intención.

—jaja, tienes razón, no he tenido que hacer rodajes tan pesados como tú, por suerte, por esa razón te admiro mucho, Richard…debo decirlo— susurró el rubio dulce de nuevo.

—ahh, Martin, en verdad tus manos se sienten tan bien…— esta vez Richard casi no pudo ocultar el alivio placentero que la sensación le causaba.

Martin se sonrojó más y su nerviosismo aumento incluso más, pero decidió disimularlo desviando un poco la conversación.

—debió ser duro el rodaje en Sudáfrica…puedo notar cómo ha sufrido tu espalda…

—sí, aunque como dije estas lesiones son más recientes y me las causé aquí en Londres, hace tan solo un par de días.

—dices que filmaste la más reciente temporada de ‘Spooks’ inmediatamente después de filmar Strike Back en Sudáfrica, entonces no tuviste tiempo para descansar.

—sí, en diciembre pasado volví a Londres, pasó navidad y las demás fiestas y tan pronto inició el año inicié el rodaje de ‘Spooks’, el cual he estado filmando desde entonces. Todavía nos quedan varios días para terminar— explicó Richard.

—ah, es bueno volver a casa para navidad, debe ser duro estar alejado durante tanto tiempo…he filmado algunas cosas fuera de Inglaterra, pero nunca por demasiado tiempo, bueno hasta ahora. Por lo menos tú ya tienes experiencia con ello. Si quedas con el papel de Thorin tendrás que volver a alejarte de Inglaterra por un largo periodo— comentó el rubio, realmente estaba decidido a extender la conversación y hacerla amena.

—sí, pero seguramente tú también podrás tener al fin esta experiencia rodando fuera durante tanto tiempo, en Nueva Zelanda. Yo he filmado fuera en algunas ocasiones, como Robin Hood, pero nunca tan lejos de casa como implicaría filmar en Nueva Zelanda. En verdad me encantaría poder tener la oportunidad de compartir esa experiencia junto a ti— expresó Richard sincero y con su innato toque seductor.

Martin volvió a ruborizarse y reír un poco nervioso. Richard le parecía un casanova en todo momento y aunque lo disfrutaba sobremanera, también lo inquietaba por temor a no saber actuar bien con él. Temía ser un torpe e incluso arruinarlo todo.

—ah, sin duda obtendrás el papel y podrás filmar en ese lugar tan lejano…y bueno, podrás volver a Inglaterra para pasar navidad con tu familia y tu nov…

—ah, la navidad pasada, tras volver de Sudáfrica, la pasé con mi novia…bueno, ahora exnovia, y creo que esta navidad la pasaré solo…— respondió Richard ahora un poco cabizbajo.

—¿qué quieres decir?... — Martin indagó algo inquieto.

—ella y yo terminamos a inicios de este año

—oh, en verdad lo lamento

—se mudó poco después de iniciar mi rodaje de ‘Spooks’. Habíamos compartido el apartamento juntos desde hacía más de 10 años…pero ni hablar, ya no hay remedio…— explicó Richard inevitablemente melancólico. Martin notó que se había encogido un poco de hombros, y sintió el impulso de abrazarlo para consolarlo, pero se resistió. Sintió mucha empatía por el abatimiento de Richard al mencionar a su ex y su reciente ruptura, pero al mismo tiempo no podía evitar avivar más su esperanza de poder tener algo con él, y eso definitivamente lo alegraba.

—ah, no te preocupes…tal vez aparezca alguien más después, aunque a decir verdad por ahora sólo estoy enfocado a mi trabajo— comentó Richard, esforzándose por animarse un poco, no quería que Martin pensara que era un depresivo.

—eso está bien— apenas masculló el rubio, sin saber qué más decir.

—y…qué hay de ti? —indagó el moreno con interés.

—ah…estoy…libre, soy Freeman después de todo, ¿no? Jaja — Martin trató de bromear para volver la conversación amena de nuevo, y esa animosidad contagió a Richard una vez más.

—bien, creo que es suficiente, Martin— dijo Richard refiriéndose al masaje —tal vez Peter ya debe estar buscándome. Muchas gracias por el maravilloso masaje— expresó suavemente. Ciertamente lo había disfrutado tanto que realmente no deseaba que el maravilloso masaje terminara, pero debía acudir al llamado de Peter y Philippa.

—sí, de acuerdo, y no hay problema, Richard — replicó el rubio —es verdad, Peter debe estar buscándote, será mejor que te des prisa— expresó Martin observando como Richard volvía a vestirse con la camisa, que inmediatamente se le ceñía a su bien torneado torso. Simplemente no podía evitar sentirse embelesado al observarlo.

—sí, será mejor que me dé prisa…jaja—dijo Richard, sonriéndole, a pesar de que en su cara a veces no dejaba de reflejarse la molestia que el dolor causaba a su espalda.

—ah, permíteme ayudarte a vestirte con la camisa también— dijo Martin tras observar cómo Richard estaba teniendo cierta dificultad debido al dolor.

—gracias, de nuevo, Martin— dijo Richard permitiéndole ser ayudado. La ayuda de Martin resultó muy efectiva a pesar de la notable diferencia de estaturas de ambos. Sin su ayuda se habría demorado mucho más en terminar de vestirse, y Martin por su parte disfrutó de abotonar cada uno de los botones de su camisa, y de observar cómo poco a poco se ceñía de nuevo a su pecho fuerte y algo piloso frente a sus ojos.

—no hay problema, Rich.

—y gracias por el café y las galletas también, a pesar de que no pude probarlas…—bromeó el moreno.

—jaja, no te preocupes. Voy a robarme algunas en mi bolso, de hecho— bromeó Martin alcanzando luego algunas galletas y envolviéndolas en un pañuelo.

El improvisado acto del rubio le pareció a Richard incluso más tierno.

—jaja, debe ser increíble la cantidad de buenas cosas que guardas en ese bolso…— comentó bromeando.

—tal vez un día de estos te deje averiguarlo— dijo el rubio en tono dulcemente provocativo. Richard rió más.

Pronto los dos salieron del cubículo y ya estando en el pasillo, a punto de despedirse por ahora, Martin le dio el envase con ungüento de nuevo.

—toma, llévatelo a casa, Rich. Seguro te servirá mucho. Aplícalo en la noche antes de dormir y por la mañana…— expresó dulcemente el rubio.

—muchas gracias, Martin. Y en verdad te agradezco mucho por el masaje, realmente parece haber sido efectivo, porque ahora me siento mejor— dijo Richard con una afable sonrisa, había omitido decir que el masaje había sido maravilloso, porque le provocaba vergüenza, no quería que Martin pensara que era muy atrevido de su parte.

—no tienes qué agradecer, Richard, lo hice con mucho gusto. Y realmente me alegra que te haya servido— respondió el rubio, también sonriente, y se animó a tocar el brazo de Richard por un momento de nuevo.

—ahora gracias a ti voy a poder hacer mucho mejor mi audición— expresó Richard sonriendo algo provocativo.

—seguro que sí, te irá muy bien, por eso me alegra mucho haberte servido…— musitó el rubio dulcemente.

—jaja aunque…creo que ahora huelo totalmente a mentol— comentó Richard con humor.

—jaja ¡tienes razón! Pero mira, puedo prestarte también un poco de mi fragancia de bolsillo. Es lavanda, seguro te ayudará a disfrazar un poco ese aroma a mentol—dijo Martin animoso sacando un diminuto frasco con fragancia de su bolso.

Richard volvió a pronunciar su sonrisa.

—ah, muchas gracias Martin. En verdad tu bolso debe estar lleno de sorpresas— expresó Richard ocurrente y recibió el pequeño frasco con amabilidad.

—no es nada, me alegra ayudarte con esto también— dijo el rubio, sonriéndole.

—bien, me pareció escuchar la voz de Peter, seguro anda cerca

—¡mucha suerte, Richard! — exclamó Martin animoso.

—muchas gracias, Martin…ah, por cierto— Richard tomó la muñeca de Martin por un momento. Martin no pudo evitar sentir emoción tan sólo por ese contacto.

—dime…

—por favor, te pido que no le digas a nadie, mucho menos a Peter o a Philippa, que estoy un poco lesionado de la espalda y que tomé un montón de analgésicos. No quiero que crean que eso mermará mi desempeño y perder así esta gran oportunidad— explicó Richard, con cierta seriedad.

—okay, no hay problema. No mencionaré nada, además concuerdo contigo que hay circunstancias en que es mejor omitir ciertas cosas— expresó el rubio.

—gracias Martin, eres muy comprensivo

—ah, ¡chicos! ¡Qué bien verlos juntos por aquí! — exclamó de pronto la familiar voz de Peter, quien venía con un vaso con café en mano.

—¡hola, Peter! — saludaron ambos.

—me da gusto que ya se lleven bien— añadió Peter.

Richard y Martin sintieron sonrojarse un poco ante su comentario.

—ja, sí…— musitó Richard. Martin toqueteaba la correa de su bolso con cierto nerviosismo.

—¿ya se conocían? Me imagino que sí— inquirió Peter sonrient3, y luego sorbió un poco de su café.

—ah…sólo de vista, en eventos, y desde lejos por los pasillos de BBC, de ITV…ya sabes…— comentó Martin, un poco avergonzado —justo hoy es la primera vez que Richard y yo hablamos de frente por primera vez…

—sí, ah, es que, a pesar de coincidir de lejos en tantas cosas por años, ciertamente no habíamos tenido oportunidad de entablar una charla entre ambos— comentó Richard, también con nerviosismo, aunque sabía disimularlo bien.

—bueno chicos, ¡mejor tarde que nunca! —expresó Peter animoso— y bueno, a pesar de lo que me comentan, veo que hay química entre ustedes, eso me gusta, y me entusiasma más porque me encanta que los actores con quienes trabajo se lleven bien, sobre todo porque los papeles de ambos son amigos, y pretendo que en esta entrega esa relación entre ambos sea más estrecha que en la original— añadió.

El comentario de Peter sólo los hizo sonrojar más.

—jaja gracias, Peter, ¡qué considerado! Aunque, todavía no nos confirmas que nos hemos quedado ya con los papeles— dijo Martin.

—jaja yo ni siquiera he hecho el casting todavía— añadió Richard.

—¡es verdad! Pero estoy seguro que ustedes son perfectos para representar los papeles. Tienen altas probabilidades, chicos.

—jaja, pero ni siquiera me has hecho el casting todavía, pero bueno, pues, por eso estoy hoy aquí. He venido para hacer el casting tal y cómo me lo pediste— dijo Richard.

—de acuerdo, si no tienes inconveniente, pasemos ahora mismo al estudio— dijo Peter.

—estoy completamente listo, Peter— respondió Richard.

—bien, es por aquí— dijo Peter indicando el camino —nos vemos más tarde, Martin. Ya sabes, espera por mí. Mucha suerte y que tengas buena tarde— agregó bonachonamente para pronto encaminarse por el pasillo.

—ah, muchas gracias Peter— respondió Martin.

—adiós, Martin. Espero verte muy pronto de nuevo, y de nuevo muchas gracias por todo, por ese masaje y por tu compañía— dijo Richard afable, extendiéndole su mano — ha sido todo un gusto conocerte.

Martin se emocionó de nuevo y le correspondió extendiéndole también la mano derecha. Aun siendo zurdo, estaba acostumbrado a extender la mano derecha, sobre todo cuando la gente no sabía que era zurdo, como evidentemente Richard también lo ignoraba por ahora.

—fue un gusto conocerte también Richard. Espero que podamos coincidir de nuevo muy pronto. Y bueno ¡Mucha suerte! — expresó el rubio con entonación dulce, mirándolo a los ojos. En ese momento ambos sintieron un impulso de abrazarse, pero prefirieron sólo disfrutar del contacto de sus manos estrechándose con amabilidad. Richard por su parte no podía explicarse porqué había sentido incluso el impulso de despedirse de Martín besando su mejilla, pero sabía que lo mejor era evitarlo.

Luego de terminar de despedirse, Richard se encaminó al fin detrás de Peter, que pese a ir con paso lento ya llevaba un tramo avanzado. Cuando llegaron al final del pasillo, Richard se volteó por un momento, como queriendo buscar a Martin con la mirada desde lejos, pero Martin ya se había marchado.

—bien, ¡empecemos, Richie! — exclamó Peter. Richard asintió y pronto entraron al estudio.

………..

_"¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Me dejarás sentarme aquí engordando y envejeciendo en mi tiempo libre? Una vez fuimos un pueblo noble, no caldereros y comerciantes escarbando en la tierra en busca de monedas de cobre, ¡sino señores enanos! ¡UNA VEZ FUIMOS REYES! "_

Pese a que el dolor de su espalda había vuelto a aquejarlo, el casting había resultado bien. Ciertamente el masaje que Martin le había proporcionado había resultado ser muy efectivo, pero la lesión en su espalda y el desgarre de sus músculos no dejaban de fastidiar en ratos. Sin embargo, Richard jamás dio muestras de ello ante Peter y Philippa, y llevó a cabo su casting con total profesionalismo y sobre todo con esmero, ya que en verdad deseaba quedarse con el papel, porque era una oportunidad única, porque El Hobbit había sido una obra muy importante para él desde siempre y porque, aunque no lo admitiera, saber que Martin participaría lo emocionaba.

—¡Excelente, Rich! ¡Con eso ha sido más que suficiente! — expresó Peter levantándose de su lugar.

—creo que hemos encontrado a nuestro rey— susurró Philippa al oído de Peter, algo que ni Richard ni nadie más pudo alcanzar a escuchar. Peter sólo sonrió y asintió.

Richard sonrió y dio un breve suspiro de satisfacción. Sentía que había dado lo mejor de sí en la audición, aunque todavía no se sentía 100% seguro debido a sus malestares, por lo que eso lo tenía más nervioso, pero siendo un actor profesional sabía bien como controlar su nerviosismo.

—¿eso ha sido todo, entonces? — preguntó Richard a Peter que acababa de acercarse.

—sí, han sido suficiente. Nos encantó, Rich. Déjame decirte que en verdad tienes altas posibilidades de quedarte con el papel. ¡Representas a Thorin Oakenshield muy bien, majestuoso! Y déjame decirte también que aquí entre nos, para mí tu eres el candidato favorito— dijo Peter animoso.

Richard sonrió más.

—gracias Peter, me animas mucho y en verdad me halagas…

—aunque sabes que por cuestiones obvias es necesario que pases el filtro de selección, porque hay otros candidatos en espera también— explicó Peter.

—lo sé, no hay problema. Realmente deseo mucho obtener este papel, pero si no es posible ni hablar, lo aceptaré.

—¡te deseo mucha suerte, Rich! Pero bueno, por el momento sólo debes ir a casa y esperar a que te llamemos. Eso será dentro de varias semanas pues mañana mismo estaremos partiendo de nuevo hacia Nueva Zelanda— señaló Peter.

—de acuerdo.

Luego de un breve rato más, Richard salió del lugar luego de despedirse de los presentes. Desde el pasillo su vista se esforzó inconscientemente por buscar a Martin, pero al no verlo cerca pronto se dio cuenta que definitivamente debía haberse marchado hacia largo rato.

—se ha ido— dijo para sus adentros.

Tras anotarse en la bitácora de visitantes, se dirigió a la salida. Antes de estar fuera ya había notado desde la ventana que el cielo se había puesto muy gris, anunciando así una tormenta. Por suerte ya iba de salida y sabía que pese a haberse estacionado lejos, en el peor sitio del aparcamiento, bien podía alcanzar su auto antes de que comenzara a llover.

—que tenga buena noche, señor— le dijo la señorita encargada.

—gracias, igualmente— Richard le devolvió el gesto amablemente y se marchó.

Sin saberlo, en realidad Martin no se había marchado aún, y había logrado ver a Richard desde lejos. Sin embargo, al tratar de alcanzarlo, había sido detenido repentinamente por Peter a mitad del pasillo. Martin había estado esperando por Peter después de todo, y no podía desatenderlo, además no era como si hubiera encontrado un buen pretexto para volver a llamar la atención de Richard de inmediato.

—¡hey, Martin! ¡Qué bueno que me esperaste como te lo pedí! En verdad lamento mucho la tardanza— dijo Peter excusándose.

—ah, Peter, era mi deber esperarte— dijo Martin amable, aunque en ratos su mirada no dejaba de enfocarse en Richard a quien todavía lograba distinguir a lo lejos, que estaba firmando la bitácora en ese justo momento.

—¿qué tal el cubículo que te presté? ¿Te resultó cómodo? En verdad lamento hacerte esperar tanto tiempo— expresó Peter.

—ah, claro, está muy cómodo, y no te preocupes, el sofá es muy cómodo también…incluso dormí una pequeña siesta ahí mientras tanto— dijo Martin bromeando un poco.

—jaja es un espacio muy reducido, pero me alegra que te haya sido útil— añadió Peter.

Para ese justo momento Richard estaba saliendo del lugar, y Martin pronto lo perdió de vista por completo. Y de pronto se escucharon truenos, realmente se avecinaba una tormenta.

—no hubo ningún problema, Peter— dijo el rubio— pero bueno, ya puedes decirme para qué necesitabas que te esperara hasta esta hora.

—ah, ¡Martin, querido Martin! ¡Es que tengo que darte finalmente la buena noticia! — exclamó Peter, haciendo una pausa antes de continuar, breve lapso durante el cual Martin sintió una emoción asaltar su cuerpo, desde su corazón hasta su estómago, pues casi podía adivinar el real motivo.

—¿buena noticia? — expresó el rubio confuso y con la sonrisa más pronunciada.

—¡si! Pero no puedo decirte algo tan importante aquí en el pasillo, ¡ven a mi oficina ahora, muchacho! —expresó el mayor, dándole una palmada en la espalda.

Ambos se encaminaron hacia la oficina que no quedaba muy lejos, y casi de inmediato Peter sacó de su cajón un librillo cuya portada decía ‘The Hobbit’ y acto seguido se la entregó a Martin en mano, con una amplia sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Aun antes de pronunciar palabra al respecto, Martin ya había intuido a qué buena noticia se refería, y ahora estaba completamente convencido y eso sin duda lo emocionaba sobremanera.

—¡Felicidades, señor Bilbo Baggins! — expresó Peter animoso.

—¡oh, dios! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Es el guion? ¿De verdad soy Bilbo? — exclamó el rubio, con una expresión mezcla de incredulidad y emoción, mientras tomaba el guion y lo hojeaba un poco nervioso.

—definitivamente lo eres, el mejor joven Bilbo que pudimos encontrar en todo el universo! ¡Lo sabes! — expresó Peter.

—ah, muchas gracias, Peter. ¡Estoy tan feliz! — exclamó Martin muy animoso.

—pasaste el filtro de selección sin ningún problema. Aunque hicimos el casting a otros candidatos, sabes bien que siempre fuiste el primero que tuvimos en mente para el papel estelar y que incluso retrasamos la producción solo por esperarte, Marty.

—¡ah, y te lo agradeceré siempre! Sobre todo porque esperaste a que yo terminara las otras filmaciones que me mantenían ocupado—dijo Martin jubiloso.

—¡No tienes que agradecer, muchacho! Naciste para este papel. Bien, ahora estudia el guion, ya sabes, mantenlo confidencial. Ven mañana a firmar el contrato, muy temprano por la mañana. No te retrases por favor, porque Philippa y yo tomaremos el avión de vuelta a nueva Zelanda por la tarde, y no volveremos sino hasta dentro de varias semanas— explicó Peter convencido.

—¡aquí estaré puntual!

………..

Luego de permanecer en la oficina de Peter durante algunos minutos, Martin pensó que seguramente Richard ya debía haberse marchado desde hacía rato, aunque de todas formas decidió encaminarse por el estacionamiento, tal vez podría correr con la suerte de encontrarlo ahí.

— _porque seguro él sí tiene un auto y lo condujo hasta aquí_ — pensó — _aunque… ¿qué maldito pretexto puedo tener ahora para llamar su atención de todos modos?_ — se preguntó.

A pesar de que el cielo estaba cada vez más ennegrecido, y que los truenos eran cada vez más sonoros, aún no había caído la lluvia. Sin embargo, para su mala suerte, tan pronto como comenzó a andar por el aparcamiento, comenzó a llover, y además de forma rápidamente estrepitosa.

—ah, ¡maldita sea! y justamente esto tenía que pasar cuando esta mañana por tonto olvidé mi chaqueta y mi paraguas en el autobús! — exclamó para sí, en medio del aparcamiento, esforzándose por proteger sin embargo su bolso de la lluvia, pues dentro llevaba consigo el valioso libreto que Peter justo acababa de darle —definitivamente hoy ha sido un jodido día de mala suerte— pensó refunfuñando, aunque luego rectificó que tal vez esto era sólo un pequeño precio por haber obtenido tan ansiado papel y por haberse topado con el guapo Richard en el mismo día y haber tenido tan cercana convivencia con él, por lo cual al final se sintió infinitamente agradecido. Si esta maldita lluvia y haber perdido sus cosas en el autobús eran el precio por todo aquello, definitivamente había valido totalmente la pena.

No pudo evitar volver a emocionarse por recordar a Richard y por obtener el estelar.

Pero a pesar de su emoción, la lluvia seguía increpando. Debía conseguir llegar a algún lugar donde atajarse para evitar mojarse más, aunque lo cierto era que para ese momento ya estaba suficientemente empapado.

Pronto logró salir del aparcamiento y atajarse bajo la marquesina de una tienda cercana. Era mejor esperar ahí un rato mientras la lluvia cesara al menos un poco, hasta que lograra alcanzar la parada de autobús más cercana.

Sin embargo, de pronto un auto se detuvo justo frente a él, y desde la ventanilla el conductor de dicho vehículo lo llamó. Para su gran sorpresa, se trataba de Richard.

—¿Martin?

—Richard…

—¡estás empapado!

—sí, que pena— el rubio rió nervioso tras su sorpresa.

—¡anda, sube! — lo invitó Richard. Martin aceptó de inmediato y rodeó el auto para alcanzar el asiento del copiloto.

—muchas gracias, Richard— dijo el rubio tras lograr subirse— ah, voy a dejar tu auto todo mojado— bromeó el rubio, aunque ahora más tímido.

—ah, no te preocupes. Lo importante es que te vi. Hace rato salí del aparcamiento, pero decidí ir a comprar algunas cosas en una tienda cercana, de otra forma ya estaría camino a casa— explicó Rich.

—ya veo, entonces eso significa que has sido enviado por el cielo para mí— bromeó el rubio, sonriente.

Richard no pudo evitar pensar que incluso esas gotas de agua escurriendo por su dorado cabello lo hacían ver sumamente tierno, así como tampoco pudo evitar sentir gran emoción por su comentario.

—jaja tal vez…y bueno, ¿esperabas a alguien? Quiero decir…— indagó el moreno, aunque si la respuesta fuera afirmativa realmente no le hubiera gustado saber. No se daba cuenta todavía de sus celos inconscientes.

—ja, no, no tengo aut…ah no, quiero decir, iba hacia la parada del autobús y…

—ya veo…

— _Dios, no puedo decirle que no tengo auto, ¡creerá que soy un maldito imbécil si le digo que no sé conducir!_ — pensó— el rubio y luego decidió mentir un poco —s-i, es que hoy no pude traer mi auto…

—¿está en reparación? — inquirió Richard.

—s-sí, eso, exactamente…

—bueno, no puedo culparte, tampoco por esta maldita tormenta que se desató— dijo Richard afable.

—jaja, es que…verás, creerás que soy un maldito idiota, pero…esta mañana olvidé mi paraguas en el autobús— afirmó el rubio bromeando tímidamente.

—ja, nunca pensaría que eres un idiota— replicó Richard riendo un poco. Además de causarle una inexplicable ternura, las expresiones de Martin también le causaban gracia a menudo.

Martin no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante sus palabras, y soslayó un poco la mirada, mirando un poco hacia la ventana.

—jaja…bueno, pero sí he sido muy distraído…

—bah, descuida, nos suele pasar a todos…

—jaja, sí, supongo…— Martin se sentía un poco más nervioso, en ese momento temió no poder ser capaz de mantener una buena conversación con Richard y que con ello al final terminara creyendo que en verdad era un tonto.

Richard sonrió y siguió conduciendo.

—ah, antes de salir hacia la avenida, debo preguntarte primero hacia qué dirección se encuentra tu casa— inquirió el moreno, con una sonrisa.

—bueno mi casa se encuentra al noroeste…— pronunció Martin un poco trémulo

—ah…te llevaré a casa. Sólo indícame la dirección— dijo Richard amablemente.

—tú… ¿dónde vives, Rich? — inquirió el rubio curioso.

—acabo de mudarme a Camberwell no hace mucho. Antes compartí el apartamento con mi ahora exnovia mucho más al sur en…bueno, ya no importa

—¡ah! Entonces no puedo permitir que me lleves a mi casa, queda lejos de la tuya, en el lado contrario de la ciudad... — Martin protestó, porque de pronto había sentido vergüenza porque no quería aprovecharse de su ofrecimiento. De por sí, Pinewood Studios quedaba bastante lejos, en los límites de la ciudad.

—jaja no te preocupes, en verdad no tengo ningún problema en llevarte hasta tu casa, así que descuida

—pero…vivo en Hertfordshire…— pronunció el rubio, haciendo una pausa antes de continuar —cerca de Hemel Hempstead— continuó, esperando a que Richard se sorprendiera por ello y que tal vez al final desistiera de querer llevarlo hasta allá, pero, por el contrario, Richard volvió a esbozar una amable sonrisa.

—ya veo, entonces tomaré el camino contrario…mmm, déjame ver, sí, creo que aquella vía es más rápida. Llegaremos pronto, Martin— dijo el moreno.

Martin se sintió aliviado, y ciertamente emocionado de ser llevado a casa por él. Y cómo sabía que eso les tomaría un rato, ahora debía preocuparse por lograr una amena conversación con Richard mientras tanto.

—muchas gracias, Richard— dijo el rubio con tono dulcificado, que siempre le salía natural.

—no hay problema, lo hago con todo gusto— Richard volvió a sonreírle.

—¿cómo podría pagarte? — preguntó el rubio, ahora con cierta coquetería.

—ah…bueno, ya has hecho mucho por mí por este día, pero ahora que lo dices…— Richard hizo una pausa para continuar, sin dejar de esbozar una amplia sonrisa divertida.

Martin estaba a la expectativa de su petición, y tampoco podía dejar de sonreír.

—vamos, ya dime. No te hagas el interesante— bromeó el rubio.

—ah, bueno…es que sigo deseando probar esas galletas que guardaste en tu bolso…— dijo el moreno con un tono de pillería.

Martin rió un poco, y luego hizo notar su bolso que estaba mojado.

—jaja bueno, sólo espero que la lluvia no los haya estropeado— bromeó de nuevo, y comenzó a sacar de su bolso las galletas que había guardado envueltas en un pañuelo dentro de una bolsa plástica, que efectivamente las había protegido de la lluvia. Aunque lo que realmente lo preocupaba era si el preciado libreto había logrado protegerse lo suficiente también, lo cual pronto comprobó echando tan solo un vistazo, pues afortunadamente también había logrado proteger con una funda plástica. Tras notar eso dio un quedo suspiro, que sin embargo no logró dejar pasar desapercibido para Richard.

—¿las galletas están bien? — inquirió Richard divertido al notar el rostro de alivio de Martin tras ese suspiro.

—ah, jaja, claro que sí. Aquí están, intactas— respondió Martin mostrándole la bolsa con galletas.

—muero por probarlas, pero, estoy conduciendo jaja, podrías…¿podrías dármelas en la boca? ¿harías eso por mí? — dijo Richard sugerente y divertido. Martin se emocionó más, y obedeció a su petición.

—jaja, de acuerdo, bueno aquí va la primera— expresó el rubio, acercando la galleta a su boca, que Richard mordió y saboreó de inmediato.

—mmm, realmente están deliciosas…muy dulces _‘como tu voz’_ — dijo Richard tras comer el primer bocado, aunque aquello último no se había atrevido a pronunciarlo, pues pensaba que era algo muy atrevido.

Martin sintió sonrojarse un poco, no sólo por el cumplido, sino porque realmente le había gustado mucho ver a Richard saborear esa galleta, casi parecía infantil.

—¡te dije que eran excelentes! — exclamó Martin divertido.

—y no mentiste. Ahora, por favor, dame otra— pidió Richard, sonriente, pero sin perder distracción en el volante.

—bien, aquí va la otra— anunció Martin, acercándole otra galleta.

—por cierto…espero que el resto de las cosas que llevas en tu bolso no se hayan estropeado— dijo Richard tras terminar la segunda galleta.

—ah, no te preocupes, lo más importante está intacto, protegido por un plástico.

—me alegra saber eso. Eso que dices debe ser realmente importante, por lo que noto— comentó, y volteó a ver a Martin cuando estuvo el semáforo en alto.

—s-sí…lo es, y mucho, jaja, pero afortunadamente está completamente seco— explicó el rubio.

—¿papeles importantes? — indagó Richard.

—¡sí! ¡Mucho! ¡Ah, Richard tengo que darte la buena noticia ya! — exclamó el rubio jubiloso, y sin detenerse a dudarlo, posó su mano temerariamente sobre la pierna de Richard.

Richard no pudo evitar sonrojarse por el toque repentino de la mano del rubio sobre su muslo, y por la forma en que su rostro expresaba su emoción, pero el alto había terminado en ese momento y simplemente no podía detenerse más.

— _jaja Martin, por favor, tengo que conducir_ — pensó para sus adentros, sin atreverse a pronunciarlo, en cambio riendo un poco nervioso —¿la buena noticia? ¡Vamos, cuéntame! — exclamó.

—ah, lo siento, sé que no debería decirlo ya, pero…estos papeles son en realidad el libreto de El Hobbit, Peter acaba de dármelos— explicó el rubio emocionado.

—¿eso quiere decir que obtuviste el papel? ¡Ah, eso es tan genial, Martin! ¡muchas felicidades! —exclamó Richard alegre

—muchas gracias, Richard. En verdad es un papel muy importante para mí

—lo entiendo. Te daría un abrazo, pero…estoy conduciendo— replicó Richard divertido.

—jaja no te preocupes, pero puedes dármelo cuando nos detengamos— pronunció el rubio con coquetería.

—jaja, de acuerdo— dijo Richard — y… ¿ya has leído algo del libreto? —indagó.

—no todavía, Peter recién me lo entregó hace un rato, justo antes de salir, fue precisamente por esa razón que me pidió que me esperara. ¡Pero muero por leerlo! — expresó el rubio con entusiasmo.

—¡seguro lo disfrutarás! — exclamó el moreno. Realmente se sentía muy alegre por Martin, pero no podía negar que también sentía un poco de envidia porque él en cambio todavía tenía la incertidumbre de no saber si realmente se había quedado también con el papel.

—tú también lo conseguirás, Rich, ¡estoy muy seguro de eso! — profirió el rubio animándolo y tocando su espalda por un instante en señal de camaradería – por cierto, ¿qué tal te fue en la audición hoy? — indagó.

—ah, fue algo pesado debido a mi maldito persistente dolor de espalda, pero creo que no salió tan mal- afirmó Richard franco, pero tratando de no sonar muy pesimista.

—seguro que estuviste excelente, y seguro que obtendrás el papel!

—muchas gracias por los ánimos, Martin, es muy dulce de tu parte, tanto como esas galletas— expresó Richard con un toque seductor.

Martin rió, se había sonrojado una vez más.

—jaja y eso que esas galletas no son tan buenas como las que yo sé preparar

—jaja ¿en serio? Oh, ahora me gustaría probarlas— replicó el moreno alegre.

—bueno, podríamos prepararlas juntos un día de estos…—musitó el rubio sugerente —y también podríamos estudiar el hobbit, seguro hacerlo juntos podría resultar ser un gran método…—añadió, soslayando un poco la mirada para evitar que Richard notara su sonrojo, pero sin perder su tono de coquetería.

—me encantaría, aunque…ese libreto es confidencial y yo aún no he obtenido el papel

—ah, vamos, no hablo del libreto, me refiero al libro…

—jaja ¿quieres que leamos el libro juntos?

—¡por supuesto!, seguro tú estás mucho más familiarizado con él

—jaja bueno, soy un nerd de las obras de Tolkien— bromeó Richard.

—¿ves? ¡Podría ser una excelente idea!— exclamó el rubio coquetamente.

—ah, bien, ya estamos en el área de Hertfordshire, sólo indícame la calle donde vives y…

—ah, Rich, ¿sabes? Necesito pasar a comprar algunas cosas al supermercado. ¿Podrías dejarme por ese centro comercial que se ve allá? No te preocupes, yo puedo volver a casa después de eso solo caminando algunas calles— explicó Martin.

—está bien, te dejaré ahí— dijo Richard, y condujo hasta dicho lugar. Durante ese lapso en su cabeza estuvo revoloteando el pensamiento de decirle a Martin que también podía acompañarlo a hacer sus compras si así lo deseaba, dudó en decírselo durante todo el trayecto, pero cuando alcanzaron el centro comercial finalmente desistió, pues pensó que sería muy atrevido de su parte, y que incluso podría resultar incómodo para Martin, podría pensar que era algo acosador.

—llegamos…— anunció Richard—¿seguro que estarás bien?

—sí, mi casa queda a algunas calles de aquí, estaré bien…ah, y no quiero seguir molestándote, ¡tu casa queda al otro lado del Támesis! — exclamó Martin.

—ja, como dije no tengo problema…

—ah, lo bueno es que la lluvia ha aminorado…— comentó el rubio.

—pero aún sigue lloviendo…

—bueno, espero que cuando salga del supermercado haya cesado…o quizá compre otro paraguas de una vez, jaja— bromeó Martin

—pero mientras entras podrías mojarte de nuevo— comentó Richard, estaba preocupado porque Martin no se mojara más.

—bah! ¡Ya estoy más que empapado!

—voy a prestarte mi paraguas — dijo Richard alcanzando un paraguas que tenía en el asiento trasero, pese a que su espalda seguía torturándolo, había procurado no quejarse durante el trayecto — toma — añadió mientras le ofrecía el paraguas amablemente.

—ah, muchas gracias, Rich. ¡Eres tan amable! — exclamó el rubio muy dulcemente, y mientras tomaba el paraguas las manos de ambos se rozaron un poco.

—voy a prestarte mi chaqueta también, la necesitas más que yo, no me gustaría que te resfriaras— dijo Richard alcanzando también su chaqueta —jaja, además, me duele tanto la maldita espalda que simplemente no puedo ponérmela— aseveró bromeando.

—muchas gracias Rich…— Martin no sabía qué más decir, sentía mucha emoción por la generosidad de Richard y sentía que no tenía las exactas palabras para expresarle su agradecimiento.

Pronto salieron del vehículo, Richard le ayudó a vestirse con su chaqueta, Martin disfrutó enormemente su caballerosidad, su cercanía y el agradable olor de su chaqueta.

—Bien, nos vemos pronto, Martin. Que tengas muy buena noche— expresó el moreno amable y esbozando una amplia sonrisa.

—que descanses, Rich, y gracias de nuevo por toda tu caballerosidad— masculló Martin en un tono muy dulce, sonriéndole también, y extendiendo su mano para estrechar la suya. Richard correspondió y tomó su mano. Ambos habrían tenido el fuerte impulso de despedirse con un beso en la mejilla, pero ninguno se atrevió.

—hasta pronto— pronunció Richard, parecía que ambos estaban alargando la despedida con intención.

Entonces Martin de pronto metió un papelito dentro del bolsillo del pecho de la camisa de Richard, quien irremediablemente disfrutó ese breve pero temerario toque.

—mi teléfono…para que nos pongamos de acuerdo con lo de las galletas, y porque ahora soy el Hobbit, necesito que me ayudes a leer el libro— musitó el rubio con suma coquetería, pero al mismo tiempo sonrojado y nervioso — además, es buen pretexto para devolverte tu chaqueta y tu paraguas— el rubio bromeó, aunque en realidad hablaba muy en serio, y no se arrepentía de este juego de sutil seducción.

Richard se puso más nervioso, y rio antes de responder.

—jaja, está bien. Te llamaré. Buenas noches, señor Bolsón— pronunció Richard sonriendo con su característica galanura y pese a su intenso dolor de espalda no dejó pasar la oportunidad de abrazar a Martin para felicitarlo – el abrazo que te debía— añadió.

Martin correspondió felizmente a su abrazo, comprobando una vez más la diferencia de estaturas de ambos, lo cual también disfrutó, aunque pudo notar cómo Richard respingaba un poco por el dolor y eso le causó pena.

—recupérate pronto de ese dolor de espalda, Rich— pronunció el rubio muy dulcemente y luego al fin se despidieron.

………..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh ¡finalmente pude publicar este fic!! ¡Es un spin-off de mi fic principal titulado “Momentum” que quería publicar desde hace años! ¡Pero siempre tenía que postergarlo, y cuando al fin comencé a prepararlo hace varios meses tuve que volver a retrasarlo! Incluso quise publicarlo para mi cumpleaños en octubre de 2020, y no pude. Luego lo planeé para San Valentín y tampoco se pudo. Pero ya ha visto al fin la luz ;D espero que les haya gustado. Está basado sobre todo en aquella parte de una entrevista donde Richard dijo que él y Martin se reunieron para cenar juntos antes de empezar a filmar, con el pretexto de leer el libreto juntos y que Martin lo había troleado diciéndole que la parte de Thorin era muy extensa. Jaja, ¡imaginé todo el sexy plot desde entonces y siempre mantuve la idea en mi retorcida cabeza! xD de por sí este sexy ship me inspira tanto cada día desde el estreno de la primera película del hobbit en 2012! ¡Y la inspiración nunca termina! Ahhhg además que con estos dos siempre encaja todo perfecto! ¡Y yo felizmente me encargo de plasmarlo para la posteridad, jaja y así seguiré por siempre hasta que todos seamos ancianos! :v  
> Ahh esa parte de la cena ya la verán en el próximo capítulo ;D va a ser todo muy muy sexy (sí, mucho más) jaja amo imaginar este sexy coqueteo inevitable e irremediablemente descarado :P  
> Muchas gracias por leer! <3


End file.
